paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robots are Magic: Part 2
(Opening shot; the episode begins with flashbacks of the previous episode. A male narrator speaks) Narrator: Previously, on PAW Patrol: Robots are Magic, the characters from a scary horror iPad game called Night Parties at Kunekune’s were thrown out of their game under mysterious circumstances (The scene cuts to the robots walking through the forest) Narrator: On that night, they attempt to find their way around their new surroundings. Shortly, the pups bump into them the next day for the first time (Next scene cuts to the pups, and the robots) Narrator: All four were excited and have always wanted to meet them. It wasn’t long until the robots began to experience sudden migraine headaches that come and go. They weren’t sure why they happen, until two mysterious characters appeared unnoticed by them (Cut to Medley & Gene) Narrator: These two are known as Medley Medusa and Gene the Genie, the two evil robots that caused trouble for the pups. They have controlled them and Chase tries to find out why this is happening (Cut to the Lookout. Chase was surprised to see Medley & Gene pop up in front of her) Narrator: The two evil robots have finally caught Chase and the robots under their spell. Now, they’re being taken out of sight (Chase and the robots fall into a dark hole) Narrator: Will Chase and the robots escape and say the day, or is this the end for them? Stay tuned to find out! (Snap to black) (Fade in to the bottom of the hole the protagonists fell into from the previous episode. All lay on the rocky ground. Felix was the first to wake up) Felix: (looking around) What? Huh? Chase? (He runs over to Chase. He is not awake) Felix: (shaking Chase to wake up) Chase! Wake up!) (He immediately snapped awake. Chase looks around, and noticed Felix by his side Chase: Oh. Felix. There you are. Where are we? (The others have already awaken) Cappy: Doesn’t look like any place I ever saw Spike: I haven’t been here before Medley: (voice over) I will surely tell you prisoners exactly where you are! Manny: (curls hands into fists) Okay, where are you?! If it’s a fight you want, come out and fight me…where ever you are! And…uh…whoever you are Chase: (calling out) Excuse me! Who are you? (Medley appears as a reflection on a big crystal pillar nearby) Medley: (voice over) In case you goofballs were wondering, I am Medley Medusa (Gene approaches by her side) Gene: (voice over) And I am Gene the Genie Felix: Augh! It's them! Chase: You know those two? Jack: Yeah. Those bullies never leave us alone. We were always tricked by them. The day after that, and the day after that after that, and… Chase: But...why? Kunekune: Why? (getting angry) Why?! (enraged) WHY?! Because they’ve been horsing around with us and do it all night! That's why! (He growls shortly after saying so) Chase: Hmmm…have any of you ever talked to them? About how the harassment made you feel? Ulysses: Well, obviously not. None of us want to take that chance Chase: I think you all should let them know Cappy: We can’t! It can just make it worse! Chase: Well, you’ve got to at least try Kunekune: (sigh) Alright (He goes to the crystal pillar) Kunekune: Medley, Gene. I want to tell you something that had bothered me and my friends in the past Medley: (voice over) I am sorry, Kunekune. But I think this is the wrong time to be speaking to me! (She and Gene appear on another crystal pillar) Medley: (voice over) As for Chase, I think he would love it better if he doesn’t have his best friends by his side Thorn: You know you two can be so annoying! Why can’t you stop messing with us? What did we ever do to you? Gene: (voice over) Well…let’s just say…we’re doing it for fun! Medley: (voice over) That’s so wrong, Gene. Excuse him. The real reason why is…WE WANT TO RULE THIS LAND!!! (“Land” echoed throughout the area. Her screaming has shook the entire place. Some pieces of rock and crystal fall to the ground) Kunekune: (angry) We won’t let you do that! Gene: (voice over) Oh really? (He and Medley reappear on another crystal) Medley: (voice over) Get us (Manny head butts onto the crystal, but the bad bots’ reflection disappear before the manticore breaks it. The villains fade onto another crystal) Gene: (voice over) Over here! Chase: Anyone! Save us! Gene: (voice over) HA! It’s no use! (reappears in another crystal formation) No one can hear you all, and no one will ever think to find you either Medley: (fading in with Gene) Most people have forgotten these caves even exist Gene: (switch to another facet) Which is why they are the ideal place to keep those who try to interfere with our evil plans! Chase: You can't do this! Kunekune: (angrily) Don’t you dare hurt his friends, you...monsters! (Medley & Gene’s images vanish and are replaced by holes the robots made in attempt to catch them. The villains’ laughter rings through the cavern as the eight furious robots looks around to pick out a target. The villains shift from one area to another, laughing all the while, as the robots crank of headbutt after headbutt. Their last target is a section of glass wall that breaks apart in a thick cloud of dust. When it cleared, there is another area with a hollow area running down the middle. The robots’ boiling mad expressions changed to surprise) Ulysses: Could…could that be…? Robots: The exit? (From here, another song approaches) Ulysses: It’s so full of rocks here Big crystals are over there We’re trying to leave, but we fail Cappy: But it’s true that we’re trapped here And it appears that we are all done for And I just might feel like I’ll wail Chase: Don’t worry, dear robots We’ve got to take notice, and this is specifically why It’s false that we’re failures, but that doesn’t mean that we won’t sit here and cry (He takes Kunekune’s hand, and soon, they all start to hold hands) Chase: Please stop your complaining Please stop all your straining We may be lost in these dark caverns But it will not matter. (Water starts to come to the surface) Thorn: You think it won’t matter? I don’t mean to be a swagger But look what we’ve got here. Jack/Kunekune: It's water! (The ground begins to break into pieces. Chase and the robots are on the same platform of rock and crystal Ulysses: The water’s increasing, with no sign of ceasing Oh my, this is freaking me out Spike: Then here when it’s flooding and the water overflow with force. Oh, how could this get any worse? (Their platform floats away) Kunekune: Oh, nuts All: Who knows where we’ll float with a rock for a boat in the lightless and crystal-filled cave? (Song ends) (Scene cuts to the robots and Chase on the rock floating down an underground river) Chase: I wonder if we’ll ever get out Ulysses: Yes. This is just dreadful Jack: We’ll never see anyone again! (He droops down. Spike comes to his side) Spike: (sigh) Yeah. (slumps next to the sad jackalope) I really miss everyone Manny: Yep. (stops) Wait! This is not the time to mope around, guys! I mean, come on! There’s still a way out of here, right? Spike: Yeah…yeah! Manny’s right, guys! We have to keep trying, no matter how hard this can get! Chase: Exactly! Cappy: Anyone have any idea where this river is taking us? Thorn: (shrugging) A dead end? (Cappy was thinking of something more frightening than a dead end. He heard a faint sound of water falling) Cappy: I think I have a pretty good idea where it’s taking us Thorn: (shrugging) A dead end? Cappy: Look up ahead! (Everyone else does so. They saw what’s up ahead) Jack: Ooh, a waterfall. (stops, then shows great fear) A waterfall?! Spike: Oh man! What do we do? What do we do?! Chase: Guys, calm down! Jack: Calm down?! (frightened) How are we supposed to stay calm…when we’re heading towards a waterfall?! (Felix notices large rocks sticking out of the water) Felix: Guys! We can get on those rocks! Chase: Oh! Super idea, Felix! (One by one, the friends jump from one rock to the safe side of the cave. Kunekune still remains on the rock floating on water) Ulysses: Kunekune, you can make it! Kunekune: No way. I’m afraid I’ll fall in the water and drown if I fly across Cappy: It’s not that bad. Quick! Fly over here before you fall! (Kunekune spreads his dragon wings. He flaps them, and he flies slowly to the safe ground. The robots cheered for him) Chase: That was super, Kunekune. I knew you could do it Kunekune: I’ve never felt so confident. Thank you for encouraging me Felix: No problem Chase: Now, where are we supposed to go next? Cappy: …So far, no clue Ulysses: What are we to do? Manny: I guess look for some secret passage way. You know, like a hidden door Thorn: Manny, are you sure there can be a…well, a secret entrance around here? (His tail slightly hits a red crystal next to him. A red door opens. All but Thorn gasp) Thorn: What? Spike: Look behind you, bro Thorn: What’s behind me? (He turns around and there he saw it) Thorn: Woah! Did I do that? Spike: Yeah, man Chase: Thorn, you unlocked a secret door Thorn: Wow…that’s…amazing Chase: Well, let’s go. We have to find a way out of here Medley: (voice over, from o.s.) Oh, don’t think you’re so sure about that! Manny: There goes Medley’s voice again. Where are you?! Gene: (voice over, from o.s.) WE’RE IN THE GOSH DARN ROOM, CRAZY HEADS!!! (The robots and Chase entered the room. There’s rubies everywhere, and on one side there is a large glass. Medley appears as a reflection on the glass) Medley: Now. Don’t think you guys can get out of here that easy! Chase: Just why won’t you set us free? Medley: I’m not gonna answer that! Have you goofballs forgotten? These caves are never meant to be navigated that easily (Now Gene appears as a reflection on the glass) Gene: I believe we have told you all this before. These caves exist, but many people didn’t know they did. They’re the most forgotten places on Earth. We thought it would be a good idea to keep you all here Medley: True. It’s that you tried to interfere with my evil plan Kunekune: …You… (He did not know what to say to that. But Manny reacted differently. He charges for the glass, attempting to give it a headbutt. The evil robots’ reflections disappeared before he even had a chance. Manny’s head hits the glass, a few pieces fell out) Manny: Did…did I get them? Chase: I’m afraid not, Manny (Scene cuts to the group walking deep into the ruby-filled cave. Now the cave is dark red. Suddenly, water rises slowly) Kunekune: No no! What is this?! Cappy: The water’s rising! Chase: Wait! Why can’t I feel that water? Kunekune: What? Oh. I don’t feel anything either Ulysses: Maybe…could this be an illusion? Felix: I don’t know. But this all doesn’t look real Kunekune: We need to get on higher level right now (The group went deeper into the dark crimson cave. Suddenly, they heard a faint rumble) Jack: Is someone getting hungry? Spike: I don’t think that’s one of our stomachs. That noise could mean something dangerous is coming our way Jack: Like what? Spike: Like… (They turn their heads and they notice a running wave of water rushing toward them) Chase: Is that it? Thorn: I think it is! And I have a very good idea what we should do now! Cappy: Yes? Thorn: RUUUUUN!!! (The gang ran off to avoid the large wave. Unfortunately, they end up being carried away by the flood. Then, Manny grabs a root rising out of the water. He grabs the others, trying to pull them and himself to shore) Chase: Thanks for that, Manny. But what are we doing here? Manny: (from o.s.) Hey, up here, dudes! (All look up to see Manny at the top of a few flight of stairs and an opening beside him. They join him up there.) Felix: What is that, Manny? Manny: I don’t know, but this is good (Everyone entered the opening. It wasn’t very dark. In front of them there is nine mine carts and tracks leading them somewhere) Cappy: Look at this! Felix: Guys, I feel like this, indeed, is an illusion Cappy: If this is an illusion, how can we escape it? Felix: I’m not sure. I think we should take these mine carts and ride them through the tunnels. Maybe they’ll take us to the exit. Or at least it’ll take us closer to the exit Chase: I guess you could say that this is an illusion. Maybe those tunnels can lead us back to the real world (They all get into the minecarts) Felix: If we’re certain, then let’s hit the rails! (The minecarts start to go down the tracks. Rubies, diamonds, crystals, and emeralds glowed in the darkness as they rode fast) Thorn: I always never wanted to ride in these things! (notices something ahead) What is that?! (Up ahead, there is a portal) Ulysses: What?! That’s the portal! Felix: Maybe it’ll take us out of here! Spike: Hold on tight! We’re going in! (All crashed through the portal. Gene and Medley appeared) Gene: Shoot! Medley, they got away! Medley: I know, Gene Gene: How can we stop them? Medley: I’ll think of something. Those guys may be lucky enough to escape the dangers of these caves, but we’ll get back at them. I know it (She and Gene walk off. Scene cuts to Chase’s pup house. All the robots and him lay on the floor. Chase is the first to awake. He lets out a gasp of surprise) Chase: Oh my gosh! I can’t believe it! (Felix awakens) Felix: Believe what? Chase: We’re back! Felix: Oh my gadgets, we are! Ulysses: Oh! What a relief! I’ve always hated being in someplace as filthy as that cave! Ugh! Manny: It’s not that dirty! Chase: We should be safe here Felix: Yeah, but…I don’t think it’s a good idea to stay in your house. Gene and Medley might…you know, bring down that cave. Then we would have to start all over Chase: You’re right. I guess we should go someplace safe Thorn: We should go somewhere that’s far from this house Chase: Like where? Felix: My phoenix senses will take us Thorn: Really? (He notices that it was pouring rain outside) Thorn: It is pouring outside Felix: But a little rain won’t stop us. Let’s go (The robots follow him outside) Kunekune: Chase... Chase: Yes, Kunekune? Kunekune: Never mind. I just want to let you guys know that things are gonna get a lot worse up in my noggin Ulysses: Agreed. I too have a feeling something bad will happen later on Chase: Does that involve Medley and Gene? Felix: Maybe. Way worse (They come across a path) Chase: This road looks familiar Manny: Why? Chase: It's the road to the beach. Sometimes me and my friends play there. Felix: Oh, that sounds fun Chase: One time a baby whale beached itself there, and Marshall, Rubble, and Cap'n Turbot had to save it from dehydrating Jack: What happened? Chase: Well, Cap'n Turbot tried saving it by pouring buckets of water on it, but it wasn't enough, so Marshall sprayed it with his water cannon. So then Rubble tried digging a channel in the sand to make it go back in the water, but the tide didn't go any higher Cappy: Holy cow Chase: Then the baby whale's mother was coming, but it was dangerous because it would get stuck too, so Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, and Cap'n Turbot made noise to scare it away, but it wasn't loud enough. Marshall scared it away with his fire truck's horn and siren Kunekune: Good work Chase: Then, Rocky came over and brought over the plastic slide the other pups were using on the slide at the park, and then the tide came in and the baby whale got reunited with its mother Felix: Wow! You guys did a good job Robots: Yeah Spike: Woah! How long is this rainfall gonna last? Felix: No clue. Come on. Let’s go (Scene cuts to the robots and Chase in a sandy area. It is the afternoon) Chase: Felix, do you know where we’re heading? Felix: I know this place very well. I know where we’re going Manny: Can we, like…get under something? The rain’s messing up my mane Felix: Relax. We’re almost there (They come up to a sandy hill) Felix (pointing o.s.) We can probably rest there for the night (Scene cuts to what he’s pointing at; a large beach hut near a lake. Cut to the group) Ulysses: That’s the place? Felix: Yes Chase: Woah. A large beach hut? Never seen that one at the end of the yellow sand path (The group approached the hut) Kunekune: What if there’s someone…or something in there? Jack: There isn’t Kunekune: (to the jackalope) How do you know? Jack: Just a hunch Felix: Well, if you’re sure (Felix cautiously enters the hut. He finds that no one is home) Felix: (faces the group) He’s right! Jack: Of course I’m right, Felix (The others get inside the hut. Kunekune closes the front door. Seconds later, Kunekune just had the fire in the fireplace going) Manny: Soooo… Felix: We need lots of rest Thorn: And Medley and Gene. Are they still after our tails? Felix: No. I don’t feel their presences Spike: That’s good, because I could finally get some rest Chase: Did they know about our escape? Felix: I hope not. If they did, they could cause more trouble around here (Dissolve deep in the forgotten caves. Medley and Gene are in front of a mirror) Medley: Mirror, I choose to send a certain mythical animatronic to go after Chase and those fools Mirror: As you wish. Do you have the materials needs to summon the spirit you want to bring here? Gene: Yes, mirror (In front of them is twelve golden bars in a circle and the thirteenth in the center. The bar in the middle starts glowing bright enough for the two baddies to shield their eyes. When the light cleared, they stood a figure looking exactly like Kunekune. But there is one difference; he’s entirely colored gold. Medley laughs evilly) Medley: You’re just the ghost I’m looking for! Gene: Does he have a name? Medley: Gene, everyone has a name. Here he is, Golden Kunekune (Evil laugh again) Gene: What good will he do? Medley: You mean, what bad will he do? Oh, you’ll see (She whispers into Golden Kunekune’s “ear”. What she says caused the golden figure to smile wickedly. He pulled away from her and gave her a nod before shooting upwards to the surface. A few small rocks fell down from the ceiling) Gene: He broke the ceiling Medley: Yes he did. He will show the world just how evil he is! (Evil laughter) (Cut back to the beach hut. It’s now nighttime and rain stopped falling. Inside, all just finished dinner when the robots moaned from a sudden headache) Kunekune: Ow! My head! Chase: Are you guys okay? Spike: No! We’re not okay Felix: (sounding a bit panicked) Oh crud! They’re coming! Kunekune: AH! He’s here!! Chase: Who’s here? Cappy: We’re really in jeopardy right now, guys! They’re here! Their minions! Chase: I’ll go see (He heads out the door. The robots try to stop him) Thorn: Chase, wait! There’s more! (Too late. He already left) Ulysses: Oh no! Kunekune: This isn’t good, guys (Chase finally comes back) Chase: What’s wrong? Kunekune: We’re trying to tell you this, Chase. There’s more than just Medley and Gene. They’re bringing your zero-minded friends into battle Manny: But that’s not all. We’re sensing something evil, something terrifying (The robots head out the hut, all looking determined. Now, Chase and the robots are outside the hut) Felix: (to Chase) We have all of our attacks ready. This will not be pleasant Voice: Hey! (They looked up at the roof of the hut. There is a pegasus with a long rainbow-colored body with a blond mane and white wings) Pegasus: I heard what’s going on. My name is Rainbowbolt. Mind if I help? Kunekune: Yeah. We could use more magical creatures on our side Rainbowbolt: (pointing o.s.) Look, there! (Chase and others look ahead. There is the other pups. They look grayish-green and are walking like zombies. They appeared to have straight faces) Chase (gasps) All my friends are under Medley and Gene’s control Kunekune: Rainbowbolt. I think you may have known this Felix: We know this was going to happen Ulysses: There’s more than just a mob of emotionless zombies and Medley and Gene Rainbowbolt: I know. He’s here Medley (from o.s.) You’re so correct! (Medley and Gene approach from ahead of the mob) Gene: We’re surprised you know who the enemy is Medley: I happen to brought him here! Chase: Who exactly are we facing? Medley: (shouting at the moon) Come OUT!!! (Chase hopped aboard on Rainbowbolt’s back and he flew off. The robots’ bodies began to glow the same colors as their eyes. Then, they took off towards the moon. Suddenly, Golden Kunekune appeared in front of them) Robots: Ahhhhh! Spike: Are you guys seeing this?! Kunekune: It’s HIM!!! Cappy: Golden Kunekune! (Cut to Rainbowbolt and Chase. They too saw the golden figure) Rainbowbolt: That’s Golden Kunekune Chase: Golden Kunekune? So Medley and Gene aren’t the only ones that followed the robots out of the game Rainbowbolt: Right. Let’s go take care of Medley and Gene (He dodges an incoming fireball from Golden Kunekune. The robots come to them) Thorn: I don’t think we’re crazy this time. Golden Kunekune is really here Rainbowbolt: We saw him Chase: Oh no! The mob is coming after us! (The robots created a force field to shield off the mob and the incoming fireballs. Suddenly, Golden Kunekune rises from the ground in the force field. It breaks off. Spike and Thorn stomp their foot and rocks larger than their heads fly up. They caught it and threw it with force at GK. Kunekune blows a fireball of his own at the yellow enemy. Ulysses attacks by blasting electrical beams from his horn. Golden Kunekune keeps dodging their attacks. Golden Kunekune approaches Jack and whacks him with his tail a few times) Jack: Hey! Ow! Stop that! OW! I mean it! AAARGHHHH!!!! (His thunderbolt-shaped tail glowed silver. He swings around, his tail hitting the enemy. However, he is knocked over. Kunekune goes after him) Kunekune: Golden Kunekune, no! (The robots go after GK. Golden Kunekune turns around and fire shoots out. Chase and Rainbowbolt were hit. The robots look at them on the ground and suffering. All robots now have a new look of growing fury. They began to sprint as fast as lightning and all blast a massive beam at Golden Kunekune. But he blocked it. The pink/white/blue cloud of magic explodes. The robots look with an enraged grimace) Kunekune: (menacingly) Leave… Robots: (in rage mode) YOU GOLDEN FREAK!!! (The ground beneath them start to rumble with growing power. Up they go like a rocket, leaving a huge crater. Golden Kunekune blows fire toward them. The robots shoots another massive beam at him. Suddenly, without warning, Gene and Medley sped past them. The robots were hurled screaming toward the ground and crashing into the grass. Golden Kunekune laughs heartedly until Manny zooms toward him and headbutts him so hard he is sent into the lake. The robots blast a huge beam at Golden while he is trying to swim back to shore. The water begins to bubble and turns into a semi-oval figure with evil eyes and a mouth with jagged lips. The figure comes down on the robots. The animatronics shake violently until beams of light shoot from their bodies. Then, a massive explosion occurs. During the combustion, Medley and Gene screamed and they disappeared into thin air. The other pups and other animals are no longer under evil mind control. Everyone looked around) Rocky: What just happened? Tracker: How did I get here? Marshall: This is too weird Zuma: Chase (They rush over to him. Chase still lays unmoved) Rocky: Chase? Are you alright? Skye: (comes over) Say something if you’re okay (Chase’s eyes finally flutter open. He gasps with surprise when he saw his friends) Chase: Guys! (The six pups come together for a group hug) (Break away) Chase: I’m glad you guys are okay! Rubble: Same here, but…what happened? Kunekune (from o.s.) We can tell you everything (All turn around. Kunekune and friends approach them, no cuts or bruises on their bodies) Ulysses: We can tell you one thing. Golden Kunekune, Medley, and Gene are gone Manny: We did it, robots! Spike: A job well done! Cappy: But I think we’ll have to go back to our game Zuma: No! Why don’t you guys stay here? Kunekune: We’d do that? Ryder (from o.s.) Yes (Ryder comes into the scene) Ryder: Kunekune, since you and your friends defeated the evil robots, we’ll set up a celebration tomorrow Jack: Woo HOO!!! Rocky: That’s awesome! (He and Jack hop around playfully. Everyone else cheered) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One